


Two-Part Surprise

by necroneol



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, awkward first time lol, for all my pals who r familiar w my sona he's just going by link here!, thigh fucking sort of?, trans!Link, trans!linksona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroneol/pseuds/necroneol
Summary: an experimental first time between my linksona + prince Sidon....this is entirely self indulgent but also just vague enough that I thought someone else might enjoy it too : )
Relationships: Linksona(s) & Prince Sidon
Kudos: 18





	Two-Part Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> not really anything worth making a warning for but just a brief mention of hints of ftm dysphoria, just in case!  
> enjoy!!
> 
> written in the span of 40 minutes just to get it out of my system..  
> I didn't proof read this, as always, so please excuse any mistakes

His hair was still damp from his bath, his skin still warm. His tunic stuck to him, even in the faint chill of the autumn night. Sidon, already settled in, welcomed him with open arms and a loving smile. The bed creaked as he climbed into the Prince's arms.

"Nice bath?" Sidon asked quietly as Link curled in on himself, facing the Zora.

Link grunts his affirmations, puts both hands on Sidon's chest. In all of their time together after their mutual confessions, this was about as far as they had gone: sleeping in the same bed, curled up together, kissing on occasion. Link always kept an arm between himself and Sidon, keeping his chest from touching his partner. It was a source of discomfort, he had explained one night, and a part of him he wasn't ready for Sidon to see or feel. This was, actually, the mindset for most things. Link was working through it, but he was insecure, and he constantly apologized for wanting to take things slow. Sidon, of course, was quick to refuse his apologies, to even entertain them, for he felt they were highly unnecessary. There was more to love and to intimacy than sex or nakedness, Sidon insisted. They would take it as slow as he needed.

Admittedly, he was a little surprised when Link's hand eased to his side; brushing gently over his gills, causing the Zora to shudder. Link paused with his palm resting on Sidon's hip pad. Sidon opened his eyes to find Link staring right back at him, looking a little flustered, and very shy.

"Link?"

Link shifted his gaze elsewhere, withdrew his hand. "Sorry."

Sidon took his hand before he could go far, holding it gently, and returning it to his side. "No," he shook his head, "It's alright. You can...touch me."

Link made a little noise, watched his own hand as he traced invisible patterns into Sidon's skin with the faintest touch of his fingertips. He pretended he didn't see the shivering, the way Sidon's face was turning a steady shade of pink with every passing minute. Playing oblivious, he touched his sensitive gills, the frills on his fins, the smooth skin at his ribcage. Sidon stayed silent, watching Link with curious eyes.

Eventually, Link was the one to speak up.

"Sidon, I...I want to touch you."

Sidon smiled, patiently, "My dearest, you already are."

"No, no, I mean, like..." Link gave Sidon's waist a little squeeze, and shifted so that he was propped up on his elbow. "I want to _touch_ you. If thats alright with you."

"Oh." Sidon blinked, sitting up, too. "Yes, I...that's alright." He hesitated for a moment, as Link stared at his own hand. He seemed to be thinking very hard about it. "What kind of...touch do you have in mind?"

"I just want to feel you. I don't want to do anything _really_ sexual, just," Link cleared his throat, took a moment to calm himself. Just the thought was making him nervous--and excited. "I want to explore. You can...touch me, too."

Sidon almost couldn't believe it. His eyes widened. "Are you sure? I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable."  
  


Link shook his head quickly. "You won't. But even if you do, I'll tell you. I promise."

"Alright..." Sidon was nervous now, too. This was uncharted territory; forbidden fruit. It must have taken a lot of courage to work up to this point, and Sidon was going to make sure it was a positive experience.

Their hands roam shyly at first, touching softly the places they had never touched before. Sidon operated on the self-placed rule that he would only touch the equivalent of where Link touched him, allowing Link to set the standard, in a sense. Thighs and what lay in-between were avoided, but the chest, it seemed, was fair game. Even when Link made the bold move of climbing atop the Prince, he seemed alright with Sidon's hands at his chest, touching him through the fabric of his tunic. As Link hovered over the Prince, he could feel his thighs straddling his waist, the hard-earned muscle they held that flexed as he moved. He was well aware that despite Link's outward softness, he was pure skill and strength, but to feel it against him...it was exhilarating. He was so small, and yet so powerful, so reliable, so talented.

Link was, as Sidon had found out after some miscommunication and concern that it was something he was doing wrong on his part (did his breath smell of fish? was he simply a poor kisser?), not very fond of kissing. He showed his affection with his hands: took Sidon's face in them and held him like he was a priceless treasure, intertwined fingers, placed his hand on Sidon's back, just to remind him that he was there. It was a rather endearing little thing, actually. Sidon had come to learn Link's love language, and appreciated it for what it was. He used his hands to show his affection now too, squeezing and rubbing and holding Sidon, dragging his dull nails over his skin when he saw the way it affected the Prince. He was quiet, but he was genuine. Sidon tried to return the feeling with touch of his own, with hands that took Link's hips and grabbed his middle and held him close.

It was such a blissful time that Sidon didn't realize his problem until he finally felt a throb that was much too much to ignore. He froze, and Link followed suit.

"Wh-What?" the Hylian asked quickly, tucking his hands to his chest nervously.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing, I...um, dear," Sidon shifted, easing himself upright a little further, using the headboard of their shared bed to support himself. "Can you hand me the blanket please?"

"The blanket?" Now that he was thinking about it, it was kind of cold. The fall nights were chilly in the Domain, with all the water and the cold architecture that repelled any remnants of the sun's warmth. He breathed a sigh, realizing that he hadn't done anything wrong, and twisted where he sat on Sidon's belly to reach for the blanket behind him, which had been kicked to the bottom of the bed in their tangling. What he saw, however, stopped him immediately.

Not one, but _two_ large, long, and--ribbed? where they ribbed?--dicks. Sidon was, to say the least, a little into their grope session.

Link's eyes went wide, staring. Sidon whined his name, putting both hands to his face with an embarrassed whimper, and Link jerked back around.

"So..." Link cleared his throat, which was suddenly very dry. "That's what the blanket is for."

"Oh my Gods, Link, I'm so sorry," Sidon pushed his legs together, trying to hide himself. "I promise you, I didn't even realize."

"It's okay, Sidon," Link tried to soothe him, "Honestly...I would probably be in the same boat as you if I was...capable."

Sidon was silent for a moment, wallowing in his embarrassment, before quietly, almost reluctantly asking, "Do you want to stop?"

The Hylian shook his head, leaning down. He pressed his belly against Sidon's, pressed close to him, reached for his wrists. He gently pulled his hands away from his beet red face. "It's okay. We don't have to stop. Do you...want some help?"

"Help?"

"Yeah, uh," Link shrugged, like it was no big deal, but his shaky hands and his red face gave him away, "I mean. I'm not ready to...to do anything, like...I mean. You can use my...my thighs. If you want."

Sidon stared at Link. "Your...thighs?"

Link nodded. "You can...rub between them, until you--well, you know." He bit at his lip, stared at Sidon's mouth, anywhere but his eyes. What in Hylia's name was he saying? And yet...it sounded like a really, really good idea. "Do you want to?"

Sidon hesitated. He took note of Link's nervousness, of his own, of their trembling hands and shy words. But he could feel Link's thighs squeezing around him, he could feel the warmth that he radiated. There was a desire underneath all of their timidity. Surely...this was good. He took a deep breath, steadied his voice, before replying with a simple, "Yes, please."

Link was fairly quick to act--adrenaline made him so. He sat upright, and Sidon followed, holding the Hylian by the hips as he hiked up the sides of his sleep tunic. Leaving his briefs on, and without actually using his hands to touch Sidon, Link lowered himself into a position which placed both dicks between his legs. He melted the instant contact was made, rubbed against his partner on instinct. Sidon groaned, rolling his head back. Link put both hands on Sidon's stomach, flat palmed, and slowly, ever so slowly, began to rock himself. Back and forth, up and down, he squeezed his thighs together and moved with steady rhythm. His brow was furrowed like he was upset, but his rapid breathing and his needy grinding showed otherwise. Even through the crotch of his briefs, he could feel Sidon's warmth, feel the ribs rubbing him. Sidon let Link set the pace for a good while, bearing with his slow rocking, until he couldn't take it anymore. Squeezing his hips, the Zora Prince gradually took over, pushing Link down on him and pulling him back up quickly. Link continued to put in his own work by putting some dip into it, rotating his hips to give the pounding some variety, as well as stimulate himself.

Sidon was noisy, moaning and whispering Link's name, over and over. Link, on the other hand, was quiet for the most part, with only the occasional curse or groan escaping him. That is, until the very end. Sidon was moving him so fast, and his moans filled his head, and he could smell Sidon, could feel the wetness gathering between them, he was cumming before he even realized it. His only warning was a small string of whimpers, Sidon's name whined between his teeth, and one loud, low moan, in the span of twenty seconds. His body shook and twitched as he climaxed, his muscles tightening. Sidon put in one more thrust before he came, too, growling as Link had never heard before. His stomach and Link's unsuspecting fingers where coated with cum. Dazed, Link watched it splatter onto his belly. He noted it was the same color as his with great amusement.

Breathing hard, the two of them settled slowly. Link pulled himself off of Sidon and crawled to the edge of the bed to grab a handkerchief from the nightstand. He cleaned them both up and then stood. Sidon took him by the wrist in near panic. Still breathless, he asked, "Where are you going?"

"To change my underwear," Link explained, unashamedly. He pressed a kiss to Sidon's head fin, and hummed as the Zora gave him a little squeeze. "I'll be right back."

When he returned from his trip to the bathroom, he found Sidon laying in bed, just as he had been when Link had met him fresh out of his shower, arms open wide. Link giggled as he slid under the covers, snuggled close.

"I didn't know you had two." Link muttered, grinning against Sidon's chest. Sidon laughed as he pulled the Hylian close.

"I suppose it's never come up."


End file.
